


Story Time

by astro_dalys



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula has a dragon, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Katara being an awesome grandma, Story within a Story, Ty Lee is a badass fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_dalys/pseuds/astro_dalys
Summary: A story in which Katara tells her grandchildren a story of a princess, a vengeful soldier, and forbidden love.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> so the idea for this story came from Legend of Korra S1 Ep5. when Jinora tells Korra about the historical saga she’s reading, so I took what she said and made it Tyzula version:) enjoy!  
> -alys<3

Katara loved spending time with her grandkids. Seeing them play reminded her so much of Aang’s personality. There was not a day where she didn’t miss him. Tenzin and Pema had decided that they needed a vacation alone after so much chaos in Republic City, so they asked Katara and Kya to look after their children for a while. Katara was delighted at the idea of spending time with her grandkids. They were growing up so fast, and while they were very hyperactive, she cherished each moment she had with them. Kya was not too excited about all of this, though. She loved the kids, but taking care of Rohan was not an easy task, not to mention the constant fighting between Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki. Getting them ready to settle down for bed was the hardest part of the day, and tonight was no exception.

“Grandma Katara! Why is Aunt Kya’s hair so grey? Is it a family thing?! Will I have grey hair too? Can I dye it purple instead?” Ikki asked excitedly as she jumped on the bed.

“Shut up Ikki! Grey hair is just a normal part of growing old. And why would you wanna dye your hair purple? It’s a stupid color.” Jinora replied.

“You’re a stupid color!”

“That makes no sense!”

“CAT FIGHT!” Meelo joined in and started throwing pillows around.

Katara laughed before making her way over to break up the fight.

“Alright kids settle down now. You have all the time in the world to fight in the morning. Right now, it is bedtime.”

The kids settled down and tucked themselves under the blankets. Meelo fell asleep almost instantly, but Ikki and Jinora stared up at Katara, a silent question evident in their eyes.

“Grandma Katara, I forgot my books back at Air Temple Island. Do you have any bedtime stories?” Jinora asked shyly.

“Well, I don’t have any children’s books around, I believe.” Katara said, trying her best not to wake Meelo.

Jinora and Ikki looked sad.

“But I suppose I could make something up for now.” Katara said quickly with a warm smile.

The girls immediately brightened up.

“Yes! Could you tell us a story about princesses, and romance, and happy endings?!” Ikki asked excitedly.

“No, I want a story about a brave heroine, and epic fights, and forbidden love.” Jinora said, staring up at the roof with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Katara laughed warmly when she heard the girls’ creative suggestions.

“How about a story with all of that and more?...”

*********

_Many years ago, the world was at war. There were many disagreements over land, but the greatest feud was between the Fire Nation and the brave Earth Kingdom Army. The two groups couldn’t even look at each other. Destruction and chaos followed them wherever they went. The Fire Nation was ruthless and power-hungry, and the Earth Army was relentless and was willing to sacrifice it all for victory. Their stubbornness was getting them nowhere, though. The Fire Nation was far too powerful, and their armies overpowered the Earth Kingdom’s army by a lot. They were forced to surrender every time. But this is not just a story about two feuding groups. No. This is the tale of a strong, brave heroine and her journey to finding the real meaning of victory. Our heroine’s name? Ty Lee._

_Unlike most heroes, Ty Lee’s story does not begin with her discovering some hidden powers, nor does it begin when she joins a group of powerful benders. Unlike most heroes, Ty Lee is not even a bender. She joined the Earth Kingdom army when she was 19. She was born in the Fire Nation, but she didn’t have it as good as other Fire Nation nobility did. She saw the injustices that her nation caused and decided she wanted to do something about it. That’s why on her 19th birthday she set off on her own and joined the Earth Kingdom army. She knew it was ironic, joining the enemy army to help her people. But the only way to end the injustices was to put the Fire Nation in their place. More specifically: the royal family. She didn’t know much about them besides the fact that they were no-good, snobby, monsters. She couldn’t wait to bring them to their knees and end their regime of terror._

_Her plans of justice were not working out well. When she joined the army, she begged the general to let her fight, but he refused. He said she was too weak and unready. Instead, she was in charge of shining armor and making sure the tents were clean. But she knew she could fight. She was the only person around who could chi-block, and her hand-to-hand combat was better than half the soldiers. She watched them train, and carefully watched each flaw in their technique. She knew she was better, but the general wouldn’t hear her out. She had been part of the army for over a year now. She had to prove herself somehow._

_One night, she happened to be dropping off the general’s armor off when she heard an interesting conversation between the general and another man she didn’t know. She crouched against a nearby tree and listened in on the muffled voices._

_“With all due respect, this is a suicide mission, General! You can’t possibly expect me to send a group of men into the palace to murder the children of the Firelord! We’d all be dead before we even tried!”_

_“I know what’s at stake! I know! But we both know that our troops are weak, we don’t have enough resources to last us this winter, and the comet is approaching. We may not live to see our victory, but getting rid of the Firelord’s heirs will assure us that the next generation will have hope! We have fought for years together, will you trust me one last time?” the General said, the despair in his voice increasing with each syllable. After a few moments of silence, the other man spoke._

_“I trust you General. But you must understand that I can’t help you. My men are all still recovering. And morale is low amongst the rest of my troops. I don’t know if they would be willing to go even if I trusted you.”_

_Ty Lee tuned out the rest of the conversation. Her thoughts were flooding her mind faster than she could process them. They were planning to take out the Firelord’s heirs? This is the opportunity she had been waiting for her whole life. She didn’t need anyone else, for her stealth would surely get her into the palace undetected. She made up her mind. She stood up from behind the tree and entered the General’s tent, not bothering to announce her presence before entering. She dropped the General’s armor on the ground and stood proudly before the two men._

_“I have heard your plan, and I have heard of your need. I will do it.”Ty Lee stood her ground despite the looks they were giving her._

_“Have some respect! Do you know who you are talking to?” The unknown man said in a lame attempt to intimidate her. The General remained quiet._

_“You are both cowards and won’t do it yourselves. Your men are no better. The mere mention of Firelord Ozai’s name is enough to send them to the infirmary for weeks, but I will not fear them. I will personally bring down the royal family to its knees.”_

_Before the other man could talk, the General stood and stared at her for what seemed like hours. In the end, the General approved and sent her off on her mission. She knew the risks, but that didn’t stop her from walking into enemy territory a few weeks later._

_Ty Lee could see the many windows and entry points of the palace from where she hid in the dark. Her mask hid her face as the warm breeze swept her long braid over her shoulder. She had received a map of the palace from the General before leaving, and Ty Lee moved her gaze from the map to the palace, finding the window to the room of her first victim._

_“I hope you got enough rest princess cus it’s about to end.”_

_She sprang from her hiding spot into the air, soaring as high as the birds in the tree above her. She made sure the guards were occupied in their game of Pai Sho before launching herself over the watchtower. She landed quietly on the rooftop of a building before once again jumping and landing a neat flip by the courtyard near the princess’s room. She looked around in the dark and saw a large boulder lying right under the window she was trying to reach. She jumped and landed right on top of the boulder. Before Ty Lee could climb through the window, she felt the boulder move. She lost her balance and landed awkwardly on the ground. Her foot twisted under her, and she tried not to scream in pain as she fell. She watched in terror as the large boulder seemed to move towards her. As the moonlight fell on the looming figure, Ty Lee saw that it was not a boulder, but a huge blue dragon that was making its way to her. She tried crawling away desperately, but her ankle was no help. Each time she tried moving, sharp pain invaded her body, leaving her defenseless as the dragon pinned her to the ground under its claws. The dragon started growling and baring its huge, sharp teeth at her. Ty Lee covered her face. Not out of fear, but out of humiliation. This was it, she had failed._

_“At ease, girl!”_

_Immediately, the dragon stopped its growling and released its grip from Ty Lee. Ignoring the pain in her ankle, Ty Lee stood up to face whoever it was that had spoken. Before she could find out, someone grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. Ty Lee shut her eyes as she winced in pain while her mask was pulled back harshly. When she opened them, she was shocked as she saw beautiful golden eyes staring back at her. The girl was so close to her face, that Ty Lee could feel her breath tickling her cheeks. This woman was so beautiful. The young heroine knew it was love at first sight. When she finally regained control of her senses, she heard the woman was asking her something._

_“I’m only going to ask you this one more time, who are you, and what are you doing here?” Ty Lee was surprised to see a blue dagger of fire coming out from the woman’s fist. She pressed it dangerously close to Ty Lee’s throat._

_“You’re beautiful.”_

_“Stop playing games with me!” Ty Lee could detect the blush that had formed in the other woman’s face at the unexpected compliment. She was pulled out of her haze as she heard the guards approach them. They had made too much noise. Ignoring her ankle, Ty Lee took advantage of the distraction to free herself from the woman’s grip. As she slipped away into the night, Ty Lee could not stop thinking about this woman._

_She was not fit to attack again, for her injury had not fully healed. Ty Lee used this time to admire the woman from a distance. It was from this constant admiration that Ty Lee learned that this woman was none other than Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. She had fallen in love with the woman she had sworn to kill._

_As the days passed, Ty Lee became bold. She would try and talk to the princess before the dragon could catch her. She would carry flowers from a nearby forest up to the Azula’s window. She would stand by her window to sing songs of love. It took some time, but the women fell madly and unexplainably in love with each other. They spent days wrapped around each other's arms before having to let go. They both had important decisions to make, for Azula was expected to marry a young prince soon, and Ty Lee had to serve her purpose in the war against the woman she loved._

_The time came for both women to make a choice, and they each swore to return to each other after the war ended. But deep down they both knew one of them might not live to see that happen._

_And so, with a deep sorrow in her heart, Ty Lee returned to where the Earth Kingdom Army was stationed with bad news: she was not successful in her mission. The General was furious. As a punishment for her failure, he ordered for her to be in the frontline when the comet came, meaning her death would be certain. At that moment, miles away, the princess was in the process of meeting the prince she was expected to marry. That night, they both wept bitterly, cursing the war for taking away the only good thing they had in life._

_The moment came when their destinies were upon them. Ty Lee stood in the frontline along with the other troops, waiting for the signal from the General. It was then when she realized that her plans for justice, her thirst for vengeance, no longer meant anything to her. For what was victory without her beloved? A tear rolled down her cheek._

_Moments passed and the sky turned a deep shade of red, and Ty Lee could see the comet emerge from above the mountains. It was when the Fire Nation army approached, that the General gave the signal._

_The battle was brutal. Destruction and death surrounded them as they all fought for their lives. Ty Lee was not sure how much longer she could go on. As the comet was reaching its full power, the sky became dark, and they all looked up to see the large shape of a dragon covering the sky above them. On top of the dragon was Princess Azula herself. She rode her dragon down onto the battle, landing in front of Ty Lee. The princess held her hand out and Ty Lee took it._

_As they ascended, Ty Lee saw Azula rise up from where she sat. The princess took a deep breath, and unleashed one of the most powerful flames Ty Lee had ever seen. The dragon joined in on her attack, unleashing the power of a thousand comets down onto the battle below them. Ty Lee watched as the field went up into blue flames. She stared in awe as the woman in front of her destroyed everything in her path, using the power of the comet to put an end to the war that had for so long oppressed them both. With one last exhale, the princess collapsed against Ty Lee. They watched from above as the comet left, leaving behind scorched earth. There was nothing around for miles, but Ty Lee felt victorious. She did not know what would happen next, but she knew that as long as they had love, war would never win again._

**********

“Grandma Katara, that was the most amazing story I have ever heard!” Ikki said as she looked up at Katara in awe.

“For once, I agree with Ikki.” Jinora said.

“Well I am glad you liked it, but it is now time for you both to sleep.” Katara said, tucking both girls into bed and pressing a kiss to their heads.

As Katara was about to turn off the lamps, Ikki turned to look at her.

“Grandma Katara, did Princess Azula and Ty Lee get their happy ending after all?” Ikki said, trying not to fall asleep.

“Yes. Yes they did.”...

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wasn’t planning on posting this, but since i didn’t put out a new chapter for “All the Right Reasons” just thought i’d post this instead. hope y’all enjoyed it, thx for reading <3
> 
> -alys<3


End file.
